


Вот дерьмо

by TamKinz13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Crossover, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamKinz13/pseuds/TamKinz13
Summary: What happens when Maria and Nat portal jump into Earth 38? Its two grumpy agents, an amused widow, a loving Detective GF and an alien puppy. Also partridge in a pear tree (aka Lena at work)





	1. We are not in Kansas anymore...

“Вот дерьмо” Maria agreed with her lover oh shit indeed, it wasn’t her intention to get involved with the fighting Natasha was doing with some rogue inhumans but when some kind of portal or opening was unleashed she had entered the fray. The other Avengers had all been preoccupied with their own foes to lend a hand since it was a surprise attack in the compound. Maria without a second thought followed the the fight through the whatever the hell it was as she got through in a nick of time the thing closed as the inhuman ran jumped off a building? How the hell were they on top of a building?” She looked around as did Natasha, she had no clue where they were she just knew they were not in New York anymore. “ Do you know where we are Tasha?” The redheads answer of no did nothing to quell her displeasure at not knowing where they were “ We should get down from here and try to find out where we are and contact our people.” The woman almost like twins holstered their guns and started to make their way to the doors that lead from the roof, it was hot as hell here too. 

*Boom* *Thud* 

Kara took a step back as the two woman on the roof drew their guns on her “ Wooh I am not gonna hurt you.” Kara tried to step closer to the pair but they only took another step back to put distance between them. “ I’m Supergirl we saw the energy spike and I was sent to check it out.” she saw the silent communication between the two women and in an odd way they kind of reminded her of Alex and Maggie when they spoke without speaking and that kind of made her smile at them. “ Who do you work for?” Kara craned her head to the side did they not know who she was? She wasn’t trying to be egotistical or anything it was just it had been a while since someone didn’t know who she was and it was kind of cool. “ You, everyone, the people of earth!” Kara had to stop herself from doing a little hop at the end because that wasn’t very Supergirl like so she just put her hands on her hips. The snort from the redhead was not hidden and neither was the twitch of lips from the redhead “ So you are an Inhuman?” What the Rao was an inhuman? Did she mean a meta or like a monster because an inhuman didn’t sound very nice. “A what? No, i’m from you know Krypton and the cousin of Superman sent here to protect earth and we fight for truth, justice and the american way.” She felt as if she was speaking to a small child like really who were these people. “ I don’t think she is Hydra she is way too perky to be with them.” the dark haired one said as the redhead snorted once again. “ Hey that’s not nice, I like to be nice.” she said as she slowly made her way over to them. 

\-------

 

 

Alex was rushing up the stairs of the LCorp building she never understood why anytime something weird happened Lena or her building were right in the middle of it. Kara hadn’t check in and it had been over five minutes already, even the NCPD had time to get there already. She made the team hold and counted down with her fingers as she readied to storm the roof when the door was ripped open by Kara who had her hands up and telling them not to shoot that everything was okay. The agents under her command looked to her for confirmation and she nodded her head in the affirmative as she tucked her own gun at her side as she made her way onto the roof.  
“ Why didn’t you check in Supergirl? We were about to storm the roof because we didn’t hear from you.” Her sister in that moment was bashful and was more Kara than Supergirl and she had to strain her hearing to hear her younger sister admit that she might have lost it during flight. Alex pinched the bridge of her nose “ Again?” When Alex looked up she saw the two women who were standing close together with one with a smile and the other one not. She was just about to ask who they were when Maggie and her swagger stepped next to her and asked the obvious question “ Who are the two wanna be mini yous Alex.” Alex looked too the two women the redhead seemed amused and the brunette even though it was only a slight tick in her jaw seem offended. Alex walked forward to them as Maggie and Kara flanked her, if Kara told them not to shoot it might be okay to try to talk to them so she stuck her hand out “ Agent Danvers.”

\----

Natasha had been for the most part amused by what she had seen so far, the little she was guessing alien and everything since she landed. Maria on the other hand seemed less than amused at everything but that was part of the reason she loved her girlfriend she was always thinking and weighing out the problems. She wasn’t sure what was really going on or where they were but she had made it her mission in life to be a spy and she got to know how to read people pretty well and the three woman across from them might be able to help. Supergirl what a silly name was so nice and seemed pretty sweet, how could someone like her protect things she bet the girl didn’t even like throwing punches. Agent Danvers kind of reminded her of Maria, she had that authority and no nonsense attitude that obviously commanded respect. The short one hovered just a little too close to Agent Danver she didn’t know what to make of her yet but she would keep her eyes open. Natasha knew Maria would follow her lead but they were not home and they kind of needed help so she would play along with them and if they needed to escape at any point they could make that happen. “ Natasha Romanova also known as Black Widow. This little lady to my side is Commander Maria Hill and I think we are lost.”


	2. Voices Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of everyone in this chapter and the things that they are thinking.

Maria rolled her eyes again as she sat in the conference room at the DEO which their logo had a definite similarity to the SHIELD one as was the facts that they dealt with “special” circumstances. This debriefing where no one really said anything was going as well as one could hope, both parties didn’t want to give too much information away but the fact that when Agent Danvers had looked up who they were to confirm their identity and they couldn’t find Maria was telling. What they did find was a woman who looked like her with a different name, same parents but she was Canadian. When they looked for Natasha they couldn’t find her at all, anywhere there was no facial recognition for her. Maria had an idea about what was going on but didn’t want to voice it with the people in the room she didn’t know, she would have to find a way to tell Natasha without alerting the others. Supergirl, Agent Danvers and Director Henshaw were in the far side of the room having a muted conversation as an idea struck her, she lowered one of her hands under the table slowly to not stir attention and touched Nat on the thigh. She saw the muted grin lift on the redheads face but saw it start to shift as she got what Maria was doing. Morse code was simple enough to convey what she was thinking and Maria let out a breath as Nat nodded her head once her message was received. Maria noticed that even though Director Henshaw was speaking to the two women he was looking straight at her he then turned around and said something to them before walking over to speak to them. “We agree with your deduction Commander; we also think you are from an alternative reality. Unfortunately, we don’t have someone who can just take you back to where you came from, but we do have resources that might be able to help. It will take some doing though so until then you are in our care.” Maria was not happy or impressed and slightly perplexed on how he knew what she was thinking, well really it was obvious he had powers. 

Director Henshaw smiled kindly at her and it just upset her more “Commander, Ms. Romanoff some people would prefer if you were housed here in the DEO but others think you should not be kept as prisoners and can be trusted with supervision. I happen to agree with both views but I trust my agents and if you agree to cooperate with us I will leave you in the care of Agent Danvers here. What do you say ladies?” If this was Shield Maria would not hesitate to lock them up till she knew that they could trust them or she could lo-jack them somehow. Really did they have a choice? Nat would go crazy not like they couldn’t get out of here if they wanted to but at the same time neither one of them had money or a place to stay. Again it was one of those things that could easily be taken care of but it would take a lot more work and time that she didn’t want to waste in trying to find their way home. Lord only knew what Tony and the rest of her wayward team were breaking in her absence, she looked over at Natasha and knew her lover's eyes. “Okay Director Henshaw we will cooperate with your request.”

\-------

Alex stepped up to Hank’s side now that they had the two women's agreement it was time round two, they had to tell them about Kara. Alex really didn’t know if she trusted them with this secret but they were basically having a sleepover at her place and if something was to need Supergirl she would have to leave. Hank said they could be trusted she hated to doubt him but she trusted the older man with everything and Kara was on board with it so she just had to stay there and scowl. Maggie was currently in the ops center with Winn and she just knew that her girlfriend was gonna be stuck on her like glue, that she would insist on being at the sleepover too. She was gonna let Kara tell them her secret it wasn’t hers to tell, she watched her sister explain to them that she had a secret identity and that they needed to keep it. Alex stepped forward as she told them that she was her sister. It was the redhead who spoke first “So you’re Supergirl and you’re Kara Danvers. Alex is your big sister, does she have powers too or is that just the two of you?” she motioned to Hank and Kara. Alex stepped up “I don’t think I like your tone Ms. Romanova “ She felt Kara’s hand on her arm and saw her little sister smile so she backed off. “I am an Alien, there are also a lot of aliens in this city and my sister is a badass agent who had taken on alien that I couldn’t have taken down on my own. She is an amazing agent so please show her some respect and I won't have to throw you into the sun.” she said with a bright and perky smile. It unnerved her that the redhead just smiled at the threat like she wasn’t scared or phased at all, she just held up her hands in surrender. Now that everyone was on the same page even though she didn’t need her sister to defend her honor, she just shook her head and bumped Kara’s shoulder as she once again stepped forward.  
“So this is how it’s gonna go, we’re gonna take you shopping for some clothes that you might need, Kara is going to get her place ready for all of us and we're gonna try not to annoy each other too much and I will answer any questions you have if i can. “

\--------

Maggie looked out of the window of the black DEO suv that Alex was currently driving, she was so tired and she could tell Alex was too. Her girlfriend was beyond tense she didn’t actually know how her lover was dealing with being sprung so tight right now. If got any tenser she was going to sprain something, she was glad they were finally on their way to Kara after taking the quiet duo shopping. Alex had been on high alert since they left the DEO, she had a feeling that her girlfriend thought that the two woman would take any chance to escape they could but so far they had been good. She had tried to hold on to Alex during their shopping trip but the Agent just shook her head no, Maggie had tried not to let it hurt her feelings but it still stung to be rejected even that little bit. Maggie also had a feeling that the two were a couple they were just a little too close and touchy to just be friends, there was also the obvious heart eyes the redhead gave. It was only a split second and Maggie was sure she would have missed it if she had not been watching them like a hawk. This was by far the most unusual day she had ever had working with the DEO, it wasn’t every day you met people from a different reality. Sure Kara was used to it and Alex didn’t seem fazed but this was something new to her, it was one thing to know the theory but kind of cool too to actually meet people who were from the other side. It was like the Mirror Universe from Star Trek or an episode of Sliders she was totally geeked that she got to be a part of it for once. She really wanted to put her hand on Alex’s leg just to have some kind of contact with her to let her know she was here but her girlfriend had made it totally clear she didn’t want that right now and it was making her feel a little out of sorts.

Maggie kept looking out of the window but she could see Alex’s reflection in it and the way the other woman was biting her lip. It was a habit Alex had when she was thinking or nervous, she wasn’t gonna lie she loved it and that was when she felt long, slim, cold fingers touch her hand. Maggie turned her head and smiled a full dimple smile at Alex, she entwined their fingers everything would be okay for the moment at least. They could deal she would just have to get Alex to relax a bit but she knew her lover would only relax more if the other two women were to show that they were more than friends.  
\----------------------  
Nat was pretty relaxed so far there were no immediate threats and one could almost say this was a vacation for them. They didn’t have to be worried about the team being called out or that the feds were looking for them, they could just be for however little time they were there. They had gone shopping on someone else's dime, they were gonna have a roof over their head and there was gonna be food. Nat out her hand on Maria's arm “You know this whole thing is like a thousand times better than most ops we go on, also no Tony. That alone makes this little trip fun already right люблю (Love)? She smirked at her lover's sigh because she knew that Maria agreed with her and that she also knew things could be so much worse for them. “Right and I suppose we are in good company.” Maria inclined her head to Alex and Maggie, Nat nodded she had noticed their hand holding before speaking to her love. Natasha stuck her hand out for Maria to hold, she wasn’t sure Maria would be comfortable in this new environment to show affection. They weren’t in the closet or anything all the boys knew that they were together but they were always cautious when in public. They didn’t want the many enemies that SHIELD or that Natasha had to use their relationship against them so they kept things quiet for each other’s safety. “Do you think any of the guys will remember to feed Liho?” She was worried about her cat who would take care of him while she was away. “I am sure Wanda will be the one to remember to take of him, she loves that cat more than you do I think.” Nat had to agree if her cat wasn’t begging for treats she was usually somewhere around the young woman. “Where did you say you were taking us again?” Natasha called up to Alex and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is part 2 as promised, I know it seems that there is no direction yet but its coming. Come drop me a line if you want on Tum or here all thoughts welcome. Thank you for reading.


	3. We Hide & Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets into some trouble and it is Supergirl to the rescue. Really its been an all around bad day for the young CEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapter is from Lena's POV, I really love her character so I make no apologies for it. There will be more POV from everyone else after this one, i will also be breaking up POV 2-3 per chapter. I just kind of hate jumping around so much. Blackhill will be back next chapter!

\---------

The chaos reigning down on the LCorp building was just nothing new, it had to be Tuesday for an attack to happen the same day a portal opened up on her roof.Sometimes she just wished she had chosen to do something that wouldn’t have put such a target on her back but realistically she knew it was more than her choice of work and more to do with her name. The attack was not so violent in nature it was more like they were looking for something and couldn’t find it. One was speeding around that it was just a black blur and the other one was transporting in just the same way. The pair concentrated their quest to her labs which was worrying her since there was sensitive and experimental stuff in every lab. Since they had started to work with the DEO several of her labs had experimental tech in there that only trained people should mess with. Lena hoped her friend..maybe girlfriend was on her way to help, she wasn’t exactly sure what Kara and her were calling themselves to each other. Did one date and a few shared kisses mean that they were exclusive? Lena shook her head to get her head in the game and make sure her employees were getting out quickly, a few people had been moved out of the way by the assailants and were being helped out by their coworkers. She of course would not leave till everyone was safe, this was her company and she was a Luthor there was no way she was leaving with her tail between her legs. Plus in her office behind a wall was where she kept the most dangerous of materials those including different forms of Kryptonite and she would not leave it to be ransacked by souped up thugs. 

Lena heard it then the crash and shattering of glass she ducked as the glass went spraying inward on her office. She felt the sting on her neck then she smelled sunshine enveloping her and she knew it was Supergirl. “ Sorry I’m late Miss. Luthor I was dealing with the issues from the roof this morning. I’ll be back.” Supergirl winked at her before taking off after the thing that broke her glass doors. She noticed the small cuts from the glass on her arms and she heard scuffle broke out near Jess’s area. Lena got up and ran to the outer office she wanted to make sure her assistant had fled and when she got there Supergirl was facing off with one opponent who seemed to match her hit for hit. The other was still popping around not getting in the action but what Lena guessed was she was still looking was not in any of her labs if her continuing to look was anything to go by. Lena wondered where Alex was at it was a good few minutes and Supergirl was still fighting though her assistant was nowhere to be found thank god, but if the super kept fighting they were going to destroy her level and the floor above it. She saw it was another woman who was fighting with Kara, she was strong and somewhat of a better fighter she had definitely gained the upper hand a few times before Kara used a move to get her out of the hold the other woman was putting her in. 

That's when it happens Supergirl get hit so hard that she goes flying through the wall into Lena’s office and flies into the bookshelf hiding the secret door. Expletives in several languages went through her mind as she ran back into her office as Kara was struggling to get up, she needed to give the super a moment to get her head on and she knew she was no match for the other woman but something was better than nothing. Lena kicked off her shoes and she knew it was gonna hurt like hell from the broken glass on the floor but that didn’t matter the woman she loved was in danger. Supergirl was pushing herself up as Lena smashed a chair over the woman dressed in black and as she turned Lena noticed that she was wearing a mask before said woman struck at her. Lena never felt the hit come though as she opened her eyes to see Kara holding the other woman in in her arms with all of her strength “ Run.” was all she could say and Lena took no other prompting as she turn to run the one who had been popping in and out of her labs appeared in front of her. 

There was no time like the present to put into action those training session Alex had made her take with Maggie into action, she pulled back her hand to hit the woman in the sternum but she was faster than Lena and twisted the delicate wrist. Shots rang out in the haze of pain and Lena knew enough to duck and cover at gunshots. The woman holding her wrist let go as she lurched forward, the blood was seeping on her right shoulder, the woman being held broke out of Kara’s hold and rushed to the one that was shot. The two woman reached each other and in the blink of a moment as another shot rang out they disappeared. Lena looked up to see Alex with her gun drawn as was Maggie and two woman she had never seen before blocking where her office door used to be. “ Are things always this exciting? “ the smirking redhead asked. 

 

Lena tried not to snort this woman was obviously new the pain in her hand and feet were now mingling into an uncomfortable throb. There was no need to keep up her formality in front of her friends she let out an undignified grunt as she sat her ass on the floor of her ruined office, her insurance was going to keep going up at this point she idly wondered if the DEO would reimburse her for this. She felt Kara’s body settle next to her the younger woman looked as bad as she felt, her face was dirty and there was a little blood. The fact there was blood surprised Lena there weren't many things that could hurt her. “ Are you okay?” Kara tilted her head as she looked at her. “ I should be asking you that, your feet your wrist? Let me take a look.” Lena noticed that Alex stepped closer to her too with Maggie in tow. She knew Kara was looking at her wrist with her X Ray vision but Alex was the one holding it in her hand “ I don’t see anything broken Alex.” Alex nodded but probed the wrist “ You should really go to the hospital Lena so they can take a look and your feet.” Lena sighed she didn’t want to go through all that at the hospital with strangers. 

“ I don’t want to can you just take of it?” she looked at Alex asking for this favor, the firm set of her features screamed that she thought she should listen to her and go to the hospital but she also how private she was. “ Kara take her to your place, put ice on that wrist and do not let her walk at all, i'll take care of her feet when I get there and I will take care of things here. I will just say the DEO is taking over for the moment, I will let Jess know to tell make arrangements for everything.” Normally Lena would argue about Alex telling her people what to do but she was just so tired “Thank you Alex.” She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck as she held her close bridle style. “ I got you.” Kara said as she kissed her temple before taking off from her balcony Lena just nodded her head and closed her eyes during the flight, she hated flying like this or at all but she trusted Kara to keep her safe. 

The flight didn’t take long and before she knew it Kara was placing her on the kitchen counter then telling her she would be back in a few seconds. Kara true to her word was back only moments later having changed out of her super suit and into sweats and a shirt. Kara also had a change of clothes in her hand for Lena, she changed her own shirt but was gonna need help with the shorts. “ Can you “ she let the question drift over to the other girl and Kara helped her slide them up her legs then lifted her off the counter “ Can you rip this off please because I looked ridiculous. “ she said gesturing to the skirt. “ Sure.” Lena smirked at the blushed Kara sported while ripping the skirt off her body. “ What’s got you so heated Supergirl?” Lena said huskily as she put her hands over Kara’s shoulders pulling her closer and pulled her till their lips brushed softly against each other. The kiss was full of softness as Lena ran her hands through Kara’s hair then pulled back from the kiss. She noted that Kara’s eyes were still closed but there was a small smile on her lips 

 

“ Thank you for the rescue today.” she said as she continued to stroke the younger woman's hair. “ Always Lena, I am just glad you weren't hurt worse. I am sorry I couldn’t stop you from getting hurt.” Lena knew how hard Kara pushed herself and how she felt when the people she cared about were hurt, the shimmering eyes Lena was looking into could attest to the fact that Kara was feeling guilty for her injuries. “ None of that Dearest I am here and I am fine, now while we wait why don’t you get me that Ice pack and some warm washcloths so i can clean you up and such?” Lena leaned in for a kiss then let the other woman go to get the items she asked for, Lena made quick work of cleaning up Kara’s face and neck while said woman held on to her waist. Once Lena finished Kara started to clean off her face and the blood around her small cuts on her arm of course Kara had profusely apologized for not getting there soon. Lena had to smile at how careful and sweet Kara was being as she held the covered ice pack to her wrist, Lena just traced Kara's face with her finger, running the digit over her forehead and down her nose. Kara closed her eyes as she ran her thumb over the pouty lips and then cupped her cheek, Kara leaned into the touch and then opened her eyes. Lena felt that Kara was looking straight into her soul and sometimes that feeling was so overwhelming that she didn’t know what to do with it. Lena took a moment and took stock of herself, she was starting to actually hurt. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and she could feel the pain in her feet and wrist more than anywhere else, Lena sagged onto Kara's strong shoulder “ I hurt.” Lena whispered it so low but she knew Kara heard it anyway. 

Kara couldn’t shake her guilt at not being fast enough to get to Lena's building and hearing her girlfriend admit to hurting just increased her guilt tenfold, Kara pulled back from the embrace to look at her. “ Let me text my sister to see if I can get you something for the pain okay?” Lena nodded but still kept contact on her skin as she quickly texted her sister. Alex must have had her phone in her hand because the answer was immediate “ Alex said I could give you Ibuprofen and a shot to take the edge off.” The little scratch on her skin from Lena’s nail was an acknowledgment that she had heard “ I will take both if you have them darling.” Kara smiled though it didn’t quite reach her eyes, at least she hadn’t flushed at the pet name. She was still getting use to when Lena would use them, it hadn’t actually happened more than once before today. Kara just figured that the woman's defenses were down due to everything. “Give me five seconds.” True to her word she had both items in her hand seconds later handing them over to Lena.  
" You would think my sister wouldn't be recommending drinking and taking medicine at the same time but then again it is my sister." Kara hadn't a clue what to do next so she hopped up on the counter to sit next to Lena and eased her arm around her girlfriend. Lena slumped down to cuddle in her arms, Kara let her fingers run though the black hair comfortingly " We're just gonna wait here till they come back." Kara planted a soft kiss on Lena's forehead as they waited.


	4. The Fellowship is working 9 to 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some BlackHill and Sanver musing on what has been happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating for the past two weeks, there was a lot of things going on in RL. Fathers 50th B-Day and a girls weekend, also work is a place called hell. I hope this makes up for it and I plan to post another chapter by the end of the weekend. All mistakes are my own and feed back gives me life to continue!

Maria thought she had it bad with the team getting into trouble at all hours of the day but Alex seemed like this was nothing new and that was a bit unsettling to think about. The poor woman had to deal with everything she did it seemed but it was slightly different. She had to give credit where credit was due, the other woman was formidable an as a woman who knew what it was like to fight with gods and enhanced human it took a lot out of you. You had to be at the top of your game and able to hold your own in a fight with something coming at you that was stronger than you. There was also a commanding presence that would have had Nick Fury itching to recruit her and have her in his command staff once upon a time. Maria sits back along the white couch in the Lena's office, they had tried to offer assistance to Agent Danvers but she had waved them off citing that they didn’t know procedure to which Detective Sawyer just smirked too. She felt there was a story there by the heart eyes the little Detective was throwing her girlfriend. 

“ You like her don’t you?” Maria looked over to her lover with a questioning eye. “Don’t give me that look Commander, you like Agent Danvers don’t you?” Maria shrugged her shoulder in a noncommittal statement “ Not like that and you know it, you alone have that honor Nat. I can see something in her that is extraordinary? I have never seen her fight but I have no doubt she could handle her own with the team if you know what I mean.” Maria saw Natasha shake her head in the affirmative before answering her “ I get what you mean, I’d love to see what she could do in a fight though and there is fierceness i can see coiled under the skin. She has handled all of the craziness today in stride and that is saying something.” Maria agreed though all the unknown variables was starting to get to her, also the fact that it seemed like they would be here in this universe for the foreseeable future had her a bit on edge. She didn’t like knowing what was going on with her own people,s he worried for them but she was happy she had Natasha with her because if she hadn’t she wouldn’t be nearly as calm about the whole situation. 

“ I am glad you're here with me Nat, I’d be losing my mind trying to get home to otherwise.” Maria moved her hand to hold Natasha's. The smaller hand squeezed hers in reassurance “ I know I am that irresistible.” Maria rolled her eyes at the cocky smile being directed toward her. Nat’s smile lost some of its intensity before she spoke once again “ I know we can’t hear everything going on and we know all the details but some of the things I hearing as we sit here I don’t think bode well for that Lena woman. Those people who were here causing trouble didn’t seem to take anything and if they didn’t find what they were looking for she could still be in trouble.” Maria had been thinking close to the same thing but her thought was more on what they were looking for? What was so valuable and important that they would engage in an attack during daylight hours. The attack was very public and showy people wanted to be seen there was a reason for it all, in that way it reminded her of Loki. “ It was like they were putting on a show if you think about it, from what someone reported to Alex nothing was taken and when we got here there was damage so Supergirl was somewhat evenly matched with the one not shot. It was almost like they were testing the fence you know? Looking for the weak spot.”   
\-----------------

Natasha agreed with her partner, it was like they were doing some kind of reconnaissance mission. They could've been getting a layout of the building or testing the defensive capability of the security teams. They could be for sure if anything Was taken because neither one of them was privy to that information and Natasha was sure that Agent Danvers would not give her that information no matter how sweetly she asked. " Whatever this was it could lead to a bigger attack but I don't think is pointing that out to them would help the situation any. I know we're not in our earth but like to help out this one here so you don't we don't get creamed." 

“ Yeah you're probably right I don't think they would appreciate that too much.” Natasha to Maria she could see the scowl on her face and she knew her lover was trying to formulate some kind of plan to help them but also not get their asses kicked by the people who were letting them stay with them. The one small favor on their side was that they were staying with the Danvers sisters for the foreseeable future so if they could get them talking maybe they could subtly help them out. Natasha would prefer it if it was a straight-up fight though she was better at that, yes she knew how to use the subtle art of manipulation but fighting was more fun though she doubted Maria would say the same. 

Natasha watched Alex and Maggie they were kind of a cute couple, she can see the way Alex changed when the shorter woman was near. well Alex was a full agent and in command of the situation her faces were all hard lines and scowls but as soon as Maggie would make her way over the big bad agent would become all smiles and even had more of a giggly smile about her that took the harshness away of her look. “Those two seem like nice people” Natasha sighed “are we sure we wanna get involved in something that has nothing to do with us Maria?” Her lover was giving her quite a pensive look and Natasha knew that look that was the same look she got when she knew that sometimes doing the right thing meant breaking the rules for the greater good. The was the If we know what's coming next... we have a duty to stop it. “ They could probably do it without us and it's not our fight but as Sam would say sometimes you just have to enlist yourself. It's just a feeling Nat like we should help them.” 

Maria and her feelings “ Well I am always down for listing to your instincts babe, that why you give the orders and I follow them or use too.” Natasha smirked. They would have to too a degree go undercover to get the women talking to them and get them to kind of trust them. “ We’re gonna have to schmooze the locals, think you can be sweet and charming?” Maria snorted “ I landed you didn’t I?” Natasha rolled her eyes that was such bullshit “ You know that is bull I had to charm you and I basically wore you down with my charm Hill.” The smirk Maria was sporting told her she was right and her girlfriend would not admit defeat. The only thing Maria loved more then her was her damn car she had since she was eighteen and Liho and she also loved being right so she rarely admitted defeat. “ We should have a code name for this mission it makes it sound more official.” Natasha cuddled up to Maria as she hunkered in to observe the hustle and bustle around her keeping her ears open as they waited to get out of there. 

 

\--------------  
Alex was glad they were at Kara’s and that she had cleaned Lena’s feet, it had looked worse then it was. There were cuts but no glass was embedded in the skin, the younger woman would be sore for sure but as long as Kara was around she wasn’t letting Lena walk anywhere. The plus side of having a superhero girlfriend, being carried like a princess everywhere. Alex thought about it she could probably do that with Maggie should the need ever arise, the detective was quite small. She was glad she finished everything at LCorp and now was lounging on Kara floor with Maggie as they all waited for food to arrive, she still didn’t know what to do about their two new guest who were occupying the floor also. Kara had attempted to contact Cisco to ask for some help but there was no answer on his end so they had no choice but to wait till he could be reached or they found they guy that had transported the visitors to their world. 

Alex was not a patient person per say and sitting around doing nothing was kind of getting to her, she wanted to be out there figuring out who had attacked Lena and why. Protecting the CEO was a major duty now just like watching out for Kara. If the CEO was hurt or lost she knew her sister would be inconsolable so it was her duty as a big sister to protect them both. Alex couldn’t ignore the guilt she felt still at how she had treated Lena when she had learned Kara and Lena had started to date, she had been hostile and outright distrusting to the younger woman. When an operation had gone sideways and Kara had been out of action, while Alex has been taken by the rogue aliens it was Lena, Maggie and Winn who had stepped up to find her and rescue her with a little help from James. Once she had learned the extent the young Luthor had gone through to help out her lover and best friend to find her she had started to give Lena a chance. It wasn’t easy for her to get over her preconceived notions she had about Lena but, it had been worth it to learn and get to the exceptional young woman who had captured Kara's heart. Alex often thought of Lena as her new little sister and she would do whatever it took to see her kept safe. 

“ You okay babe? What are you thinking so hard about huh?” Alex nodded her head over to the pair on the couch who were cuddling watching Lord of the Rings, Lena’s favorite movie.   
“ Just thinking about what went down today, who they were, what they wanted. Thinking maybe you and I should find some time to hit the hot-spots and see what we can find?” Alex didn’t want to speak for her lover, she didn’t want her to go with her if she didn’t want to go. Maggie had her thinking face on before she broke out into a small smile “ Like i’d let you out of my sight Danvers, last time I did that you almost ended up on the other side of space. Can I use your gun again?” Alex smiled slightly there was more to that statement then anyone listening would get. The long conversation they had after that particular mission let to the agreement that “Ride or Die” meant just that, if Alex went Maggie went so if they got lost at least they were together no matter what. “ Yeah you can have it but you still don’t get the flash grenade cowgirl.” Alex give her lover a kiss on the cheek to soften that news yet again. Her ever persistent lover from time to time brought it up still and every time she rebuffed it with a shake of her head or a kiss. 

 

“ Maybe after we get things settled here, have some grub and get the elven princesses over there to watch our two guest we hit the town. I have some contacts and we can always check at Dolly’s, then come back here to chill. I know you don’t wanna leave little D and little L to long with them.” Alex smiled full her grin was a little crooked as she shook her head at Maggie. Maggie's answering grin was just as full pulling her dimples into full effect “ We're gonna have fun tonight.” Maggie said with a wink before turning her attention back to the movie once more.


	5. Chasing Pavements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet talking SuperCorp , Sanvers and Brotp DetetiveHill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all are waiting for some fighting and it will happen soon but we need some good lead up don't we? Comments are appreciated as are Kudos but mostly I hope you enjoy what I have written.

Kara was happy to have some alone time with Lena even though she knew she almost didn’t and it wasn’t like she was opposed to spending time with their guests but they had insisted on going with Alex and Maggie. It was actually quite funny to see Alex get so upset about it, the vain on the middle of her forehead was sticking out. Dinner had definitely broken the ice in terms of the group sharing a little more, especially Maria and Natasha. Lena had asked them if this was the first time they had gone to another earth or had anything this exciting had happened to them before. Those questions along with a silent communication between both Maria and Natasha had them exchanging stories about their team. They were superheros on their earth fighting off Aliens and working with beings that they thought were gods. Kara could understand how it might have taken them some convincing to trust her if the only interactions with aliens they had were bad. Alex at one point had even seemed impressed and awed when they were talking about the battle of New York, she had asked questions about the science of the Hulk and Lena had asked about the tech stuff of course. 

Natasha and Maria had answered what they could and even though they were both smart in their own right they both agreed that Banner and Stark would have been better suited to answer their questions. Maggie was more interested in Natasha's weapons and how she could get her hands on those, to which she looked to Lena and asked the young CEO if she could make those things for her. It was fun with lots of food and the conversation flowed easily so when Maggie and Alex started to clean up to get ready to go Natasha had asked to tag along. She could see in her sister's eyes she wasn’t worried about them not being able to keep up but she didn’t want them to get hurt on her watch. Alex took everything to heart and so personal that even if it wasn’t her fault she would would still blame herself. It took convincing from from Maggie, Maria and Natasha to let her relent and it was mostly on the basis that if she didn’t let them tag along they would escape the loft and keep Kara on her toes to keep them contained. Kara had quite the chuckle at that she knew her sister didn’t liked to be threatened in the least but had relented so Kara could take care of Lena with out them causing her any trouble. 

Lena had also put a stop to her carrying her everywhere, Kara was sure the pills she had taken earlier were helping with Lena feeling better but she still wanted to care for her lover. Kara felt the soft finger trace her brow “ What has you thinking so hard that your crinkle is there?” Kara tighten her lip and furrowed her brow “ I just wanna take care of you and I don’t mean to make you feel like I am smothering you or anything.” Kara looked into the loving eyes that were more green than blue right now, there was a small smile on Lena’s lips that didn’t quite reach her eyes but was still full of adoration. “A ghrá you are not smothering me in the least. I am almost practically sitting on your lap at this point. I just want you to take it easy as well and I can walk. Please believe me that if I need you I will ask okay?” Kara sighed she knew she was being a bit overprotective “ Fine but I reserve the right to spoil and pamper you.” She said with a fake pout and her arms crossed. Lena for her part chuckled at the her cute display “ As if I could stop you A ghrá, I don’t think you have stopped doing those things since we started dating.” Kara wasn’t gonna lie she loved when Lena’s Irish term of endearment slipped out. It wasn’t often that she used it but it made Kara swoon just a bit when she did, it made her feel special. “ Well you deserve it like all the time.” Kara decided that almost on her lap was too far and gently moved Lena till she was on her lap. “ Much better.” Lena just leaned in to kiss her, the full red lips pressing into hers. It was soft and tasted of chocolate, Kara always kept the kiss’s slow and soft for fear of hurting her love. Lena had other ideas though as she pressed her mouth open a bit to swipe her tongue over Kara’s lips. Kara opened her mouth instantly letting Lena control the kiss and her, she hoped the others were having as much fun as she was right now. 

\---------------------------

Maggie could see the irritation on her lovers face and funnily enough on Maria's face, Natasha for the most part face never strayed from causal amusement. Alex and her had both put out feelers to their contacts and had hit Dolly’s, the bar seemed to be mostly a bust they had got some info as Alex had threatened her favorite go to alien and all he had wanted in return was another pair of tickets to a show. They were currently on their way to a location just outside of National City it was kind of hidden in the woods it seemed if the terrain was any indication. Nat and Maria hadn’t done much except stick close and looked ready to throw down if they needed too. Nat had taken to putting on her wrist gauntlets and her little disc that she could throw, while Maria had a knife strapped to her side and she had made some comment that if she needed a gun she was sure she could get one. Maggie figured the woman would be taking it off a body if she needed too, Maggie was doing some deep thinking though right now. She was keenly aware of how many rules she was breaking as a police officer, it was something that was happening more and more frequently. 

It worried her how much it didn’t worry her, Alex was her girl and on some level she knew she was the only reason she was doing this. Maggie was sort of risking what she had worked for as a Detective on the force going rogue like this with Alex. She knew J’onn would go to bat for her at the NCPD if she needed it but the fact was that would only get her so far, she was a liaison to the DEO and could still get in trouble for the things she did if it contradicted the actual law. These thoughts were nothing new she had them before but it was especially in the forefront of her brain right now because they were potentially breaking into somewhere. She wished these thoughts would go away, she was also honest to herself at this point and had more than once thought about asking J’onn for a job. Maggie shook her head, Pam from Human Resources would have a field day with that. It would be so easy and something she had been thinking about more and more as she went on missions where the legalities were blurring a line. If she did join the DEO there was also the slight problem that Alex would sort of be her boss, she didn’t think she would have a problem with it she was worried more about how Alex would handle the situation. Alex was not known for her chill and working with your lover who could be in dangerous situations would probably cause her chill to disappear all together. 

Maggie hadn't brought up any of these musing flowing around her brain to Alex but she was sure J’onn knew since there wasn't a way she could stop him from reading her mind. “You know I can hear you thinking from here.” Alex said as she kept her eyes on the road. Maggie smiled she was probably being too quiet and that's how Alex knew “Aren't you supposed to be paying attention to where you are driving agent Danvers? Because I mean you're driving me to an unknown location and a girl could get the idea that you're either trying to get me in trouble or trying to show a girl a good time.” Maggie would have winked if Alex was looking but there was no need to as it was also dark. Alex made some kind of non committal sound and Maggie knew that Alex knew she was deflecting. They didn’t have time for this conversation right now and not with an audience. Maggie knew if she aired her concerns right now Alex would scrub what they were doing and that just wouldn't sit right with Maggie. “Now is not the time, we will talk after about it okay?” She smiled and put her hand on Alex’s one on the wheel. The soft okay was the all the conformation she got from her lover and that was the last thing thought she had before the truck went flying and her world went dark. 

The ringing in her ears really needed to stop because her head was fucking killing her and what the fuck was she being dragged? Maggie was struggling to open her eyes mostly the pain and the noise were preventing her from doing so but she had to, she needed to find Alex unless Alex was the one dragging her. Maggie managed to croak out a weak Alex before a hand was covering her mouth. That cause her to immediately open her eyes and there was Maria's body over her with her hand covering her mouth shaking her head no. Maria turned her head to the right and pretty close by there was the truck and she saw both Natasha and Alex still in there. She tried to struggle but Maria held her firm and pointed to her eyes and their surrounding areas. Maggie saw men in gear moving in on the truck and there was no way they get the girls out in time before the guys in gear got to them. The driver side was facing the ground and the doors to the passenger sides were ripped clean off, that explains why she was out of the car they were thrown. 

Maggie noticed they were in thick brush and the reason Maria had probably dragged her was to hide them. They would hopefully be hidden from view, she knew enough if they were hidden they had a better chance to track them if they thought Alex and Natasha were the only ones in the car. Maggie didn’t want to leave her lover there at their mercy but there was no way to get them without there being a fight and one that they might now win. The group cautiously approached the overturned truck and when they looked like they deemed it safe the righted the beast. Maria by this time had already removed her hand but had not removed herself from her body, which was kind of uncomfortable to say the least but she knew they had to be still and quiet. The group tried to wake up Alex and Natasha but neither one woke, two people carried each one of them fireman style and once they were out of site Maria cautiously got up. “ Are you okay? Can you walk?” Maggie took Maria’s offered hand “Yeah I am good.” She looked around making sure they were alone as she shook out her her arm out. Maria looked her straight in the eye “ Then let's go get our girls.” Maggie smiled as they started to head to the truck“Lets, but first lets thank my girl for being over prepared.” she said as she popped the trunk of the truck and a couple of handguns, extendable batons and a backpack were sitting there safely, now it was time to rock and roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ghrá- Means My Love, if I got the translation correct!


	6. Click Click Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little action with Natasha and Alex, well more then a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been 84 years...Lots has happened irl. There was death, sickness and so much overtime at my job it was stressful. I apologize for keeping anyone who was waiting for the next update waiting. If all goes right I shall have the next chapter proofed today or tomorrow. Thank you for still reading all!
> 
> p.s. first time writing action so yeah....

Natasha wanted to sigh but that was kind of hard to do when you were being carried over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It was also not to mention kind of painful, this was not the way to be carrying two people who had been in an auto accident but she didn’t believe these rent a soldiers were too bright. Natasha had woken up while in the SUV right before they had reached her but she knew it was too late to escape and she couldn’t just leave Alex. She at that point wasn’t even sure the other woman was awake or not so she played dead and let them do what they needed. She hadn’t seen where Maria and Maggie were but she knew Maria would take care of the feisty little detective wherever they were. Natasha did hope they were together and not hurt since she hadn’t seen where they were in her disorientation. They had been walking for several minutes at this point and they were making a ton of noise for not talking. They had heavy foot falls and it wasn’t like they were being gentle so she decided to take a discreet look to see if Alex was close. Natasha was aware she could probably get away with turning her head from side to side more than up since they were being jostled.

Natasha looked over slowly to her right and noticed it was mostly trees and she didn’t see any boots on the ground. She slowly looked to her left and also noticed the lack of feet except for the extremely tall person carrying Alex. She wanted to sigh were these thugs completely useless, did they not know they should be carried in the middle of the group. Had they never seen a movie where someone started to pick them off one by one from the back? Natasha chance a look and craned her neck to look up and not so much of a surprise there was no one behind them. Natasha looked back over to Alex she was trying to see if the other woman was indeed still knocked out or was also awake and playing dead. Alex's person was just a tad ahead of the idiot carrying her, in that respect Natasha had a little more wiggle room to work with. Natasha really wish these guys would say something so she could get a better idea how many of them there were before she had to do anything. The stop that happen was unexpected and she froze as limply as she could, she felt her her person lift their hand she was guessing in silent answer. 

She need visual to form a plan of attack and she couldn’t do that like this, sure she would lose the element of surprise but she would get the info she needed. She started to slowly let them know she was awake, they had at least thought ahead and bound her wrists. She was dropped and if it wouldn't have been for her quick reflexes it would have been on her ass and not feet. She was totally gonna fuck this guy up when she went full on. Natasha flipped her hair over to clear it from her face it was a bit dramatic but it was what it was. She took a moment to get her bearings there were seven in total that they were wearing full tactical gear including a helmet which covered their face. Natasha had wanted to know why they had stopped but the gun that was being pointed at her chest stopped her from asking the simple question, all the gun being pointed at her was doing was just passing her off royally. She didn't approve of idiots with weaponry, that was how people tended to get hurt. Natasha just rolled her eyes at that idiot as she watched two from the squad and how they were being redirected to the rear. The retreating soldiers retracing the steps from where they had just come from. She watched them as long as she could before they disappeared in the dark, that meant there were only five left now. If you counted the one carrying Alex, she knew she could dispose of her captor fairly quickly and that would leave only three she would immediately have to deal with. They weren't the worse odds she had ever faced alone.

Natasha took stock the first thing she would have to do is remove the zip ties from her hands and really could they be any cheaper they were the plastic ones not even the metal ones. If these dogs were even serious at all should a had metal handcuffs, Natasha took a deep breath and steeled herself and then was the flurry of motion launched into action. She used her tied hands to bring her captor that was currently holding the gun down to her upturned knee. Using the momentum her hand binds broke, her knee hurt from where it had hit into the helmet but she knew she had hit her target of his throat by the gagging noise made. She scrambled up his leg and settled herself on his shoulders using her garrote to choke her captor. Natasha quickly notice that the guard who was holding Alex was now holding his side and said side had a knife sticking out of it. Natasha noticed with some amusement that Alex did a similar move she used except her bound hands behind his neck as she brought her knee up to his chin and it knocked him out cold and impressively her hands were also free. Natasha didn't have to much time to be impressed by the agent as her soldier started falling to the ground, she hoped Alex would be okay as she ran at her next target to take him down. 

\-----------------------------------

Alex landed on her feet as the big lug dropped, she knew she had to move when she heard the commotion Natasha was making a diversion of some sort and she knew it was now or never to act so Alex chose to act. When the man was carrying her had turned to see what the commotion was Alex had taken the opportunity to grab his knife and stab him between his vest and straight into his ribs. She also used the distraction to free herself, as she was about to grab his gun she was pulled into a choke hold. Alex lifted both her legs and use her way to flip him over her shoulder but the captor rolled easily into a tuck. Alex acted quickly and launched her leg out to kick him but he was quick to grabbing her foot before connected to him. He used her momentum to pull her off her feet but Alex's reflexes were quick also, as he held onto her right foot she carried through kicking with her left and held her body up in a push-up hold when the kick completed. The man was knocked down and days for a moment and Alex quickly pushed up and landed a swift kick to his head, he wasn't moving after that.

There was one left as she noticed Natasha left her last soldier writing on the ground they both ran for the remaining man Alex went for his legs as she watched Nat strike him in the chest and pushed him hard into a tree and he slumped on the forest floor. Alex looked up at the offer hand that the redhead held out "that was fun" Alex just shook her head and smirked taking the offer hand, what was it with women in her life thinking it was fun? "Life-and-death situations are fun huh?" 

"Well they could be with the right people." Natasha said with a smile and winked at her. "We should take out those two that ran off so they can call for help when they get back and then look for Maria and Maggie." Alex nodded it was a good idea "that's what I was thinking to let's go grab some guns and go." Alex grabbed one of the unconscious man's guns and a couple extra clips. God what she would have given to have her alien gun now, hopefully Maggie was okay and still had it. Alex looked over at Natasha who was adding an extending baton to her boot, it wasn't a horrible idea. Alex was about to ask her if she was all set when she heard movement and what sounded like running, that was in itself a good sign. The two women both pulled out their guns ready to fire at whatever was coming towards them, the relief that flooded Alex almost caused her to cry. Seeing Maggie and Maria run towards them made her lower her weapon as the to brunettes held out their hands in a sign of surrender. Alex and Natasha both ran to their companions and held them in a strong hug. 

Alex pulled back as she looked over her lover who had some cuts on her face and neck they were minor at most. "Are you okay?" Alex smothered Maggie's hair away from her face "you gone soft on the Danvers?" Alex rolled her eyes at Maggie and the adorable smirk her lover was sporting "seriously Maggie?" Maggie tilted her head as she answered "I'm fine a little sore and my arm hurts a bit but I can deal with it, are you okay??" Alex really didn't want to get into the fact that she was running on adrenaline and her ribs and right side were sore "just sore, I'll be fine." Alex surged forward to kiss Maggie quickly happy she was okay, that's when she heard someone clearing their throat. "Not that that wasn't hot but we should see where this trail leads and who tried to kill us." Alex nodded "right, you're right we should. Time to see the Wizard then?" She said as she looked too her companions. Natasha cleared her throat as she spoke " Actually I have an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr under same name if you want for question, ideas or whatever!


End file.
